


Conjoined by Mystery and Fate

by lucathia



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen, Pre-Canon, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike meets Soren for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjoined by Mystery and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> An old FE piece I wrote for 31_days. Was going through my journal and came upon this!

Ike had been the one to find the tiny, dirty boy huddled in a dark corner of their storage house over the hill. The boy was dressed in tattered rags, too little to keep the chill out or to even cover his tiny frame. Ike gulped when the dark bundle looked up. The boy's eyes were a piercing red, made sharper by his hunger. The mark on his forehead stood out painfully against his pale skin, a bright, searing red.

There was something feral in that gaze that would keep most from approaching, but Ike was not just anyone.

"Are you hungry?" He fumbled around with his pouch and pulled out a piece of candy that he had been saving for himself. It was warm to the touch, for he had kept it close to his body.

He held out the piece of candy. His hand did not shake, so resolute was he to help. Those red eyes stared at his hands hungrily, but the boy made no move to approach.

"It's okay," mumbled Ike. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy's gaze did not relax, but one small hand reached out to him to snatch away the candy. The next moment, the candy was gone.

Ike took that to be a good sign. He tried to smile reassuringly.

"I'm Ike. Who are you?"

The boy opened his mouth. It looked like he was trying to speak, but try as he might, he could not form the sounds he wanted. What he managed sounded no more intelligent than a baby's babbling, but it was different from Mist's. There were strange sibilant sounds and abrupt stops, gurgling language that didn't fit together. It sounded strange to Ike's ears.

"Can you...not talk?" asked Ike hesitantly. He had never met someone like this before. The world as he knew it only consisted of his parents and the mercenaries he led. Was this boy still too young to speak, like Mist?

Those red eyes lowered from his.

"But you understand what I'm saying?" asked Ike.

A barely discernible nod answered his question. The boy moved, his hand scratching away at the rough ground with a short stick. Ike leaned in closer.

"Are you writing something? It's too dark to see..."

The stick dropped to the ground. Ike glanced up to an absence of red. The boys eyes were closed, and once again those lips parted. The sounds that slipped out this time were certainly none that Ike had ever heard.

And suddenly, a flame appeared in the boy's hand.

The tiny flame illuminated the boy's face, framed by his dark hair that blended into the darkness of the storage house. His red eyes were not as piercing in the wavering light, but rather a deep, ruby red. Ike blinked in awe at the sudden flame. He quickly glanced down when those eyes stared at him.

In the dirt, there was only one word.

_Soren._


End file.
